Xhahon-Dor
Xhahon-Dor (Zah-hon-Door) is the Primordial of Water, one of the ancient beings which ruled over the spirits of Tolas before the time of the Ten. Imprisoned along with the other three Primordials, Xhahon-Dor has long sought a means of escaping his shackles. History In ancient times, Xhahon-Dor exerted control over all the spirits of the seas on Tolas, calling floods, tidal waves and tsunamis as often as boons for reverent sailors and fishermen. He was oft prayed to by the primitive peoples that existed, and though many of the seas remained impassable during his reign, countless temples were erected to his shrouded magnificence. When the Ten sought to control the Material Plane, Xhahon-Dor resisted them alongside his brothers Ogremoch and Azo, and his sister Zessara. The war destroyed much of what little civilisation existed on Tolas at the time, and in its course the Primordials created monstrous beings to fight the gods. Xhahon-Dor in particular was responsible for birthing titanic creatures to terrify the inhabitants of coastal settlements into worshiping him, or to destroy those who resisted. Following the death of Io and the subsequent defeat of Ogremoch, the Primordials began to lose the fight, and were eventually imprisoned within their own domains of Water, Air, Fire and Earth respectively. Xhahon-Dor was banished to the deepest gorge of the oceans, the Lazir trench of the Amaran Sea, was sealed under a mile of solid stone. Likewise, his monstrous creations were hunted down and killed or imprisoned, with Moradin himself often forging their shackles from pure adamantium, spoils from his war with Ogremoch. Recent Events Despite their imprisonment, the Primordials have continued to exert a subtle influence over Tolas, their raw power bleeding through their prisons and infiltrating the minds of those unfortunate enough to draw close. Over millenia, the Primordials stored their power, searching beyond the mortals that could not help for a means to break their prison. What they found was the Shard, and by slowly pulling it closer to Tolas, they set in motion a plan that would crack Xhahon-Dor's prison, and hopefully set him loose on the world. His prison broken, Xhahon-Dor immediately began to convert the denizens of the deep, including the Skum and the Shardminds that had formed from the crystal in the Amaran Sea. Although the meteor had cracked his prison, he could not yet ascend from his watery depths to the Material Plane. To fully regain his powers, he would have to reign in the spirits of the sea that had been free from the Primordials for millenia, as well as rebuild the strength of his cult to the power it had held in primeval times. As of 8 DE Xhahon-Dor wages open war on the peoples of the Amaran region. He has claimed the Sunken city of Urv as his home, and from there has spread his influence over Mahaarsk and into Baarsk, subjugating the peoples to his will. In the south, his armies of Skum and other foul creatures crash upon the fortifications of the Tsi Gao and the harbours of the Company. Goals Xhahon-Dor, like his siblings, seeks to regain control of both the spirits of Tolas, which they used to rule, as well as its denizens. He sees the flagrant exploitation of his realm by fleets of ships such as the Northern Company or the Tsi Gao as a gross insult, a use of his domain without proper tribute. Likewise, the imprisonment and suffering of his creations, such as the one at the Island of Howling Mist, enrages him, and he intends to bring all the wrath of the sea and the deep down on the cities of New Vahna, Drenden and Ruhx. In his fury, it is likely that tens of thousands will die, but Xhahon-Dor knows he is returning to the most basic tool he used to ensure worship and loyalty; fear. As his grip on the region grows, it is uncertain whether any can muster the forces to fight him, assuming they would want to, for the Demon of the Deep rewards his allies as much as he obliterates his enemies. Category:Deity Category:Primordial Category:Xhahon-Dor